Truck bed liners protect the beds of trucks, such as pickups, against scratches, mars, and other damage that can otherwise occur. These liners are generally available in two forms. One is a “drop-in” liner that is a pre-formed plastic component that form-fits to the bed to be protected. The other is a spray-on liner and is formed by spraying a thick polymer coating to the bed and then curing the same.
Each of these previous liners has disadvantages. The “drop-in” liner, no matter how form-fitting, is generally unable to completely contact the truck bed at all points. Thus, pockets may occur in which water or other materials may pool or collect, deleteriously damaging the truck bed after time. To apply the spray-on liner usually requires a prior preparation of the truck bed to enhance adhesion, this application often including scratching the truck, deleteriously damaging the same.